The Fann Girls 2
by SonicLover
Summary: Special thanks to T.J. Sonic Warrior for letting me use his characters. The Fan Girls meet the Sonic Warriors! Review! Chap 3 up, bling bling!
1. Introduction

The Fan(n) Girls II  
  
Disclaimer: I own the characters of Sally, Theta and Kelly, as well as the town of Bodopolis and the plot, and I really don't need to tell you whether or not I gave myself permission to use them. The author known as T.J. Sonic Warrior (I promised him I'd write this, so he'll most likely review this) owns the characters of T.J., Brandon and Joe, and I have permission from him to use them. Sega owns everything else, and I don't have permission from them to use it. (Whew!)  
  
Author's note: As mentioned above, I promised T.J. Sonic Warrior I'd make this story, and I've stalled long enough. I'm finally going to do it. This is an introductory chapter, and the story itself will start in Chapter 2. I hope you'll understand that. Oh, and for this story, I'm supplying a little Sonic trivia from my Sonic Advance 2 strategy guide at the end of every chapter.  
  
Remember when reviewing: Be honest. You can even flame if you want, but that's not recommended. Also, in every chapter after this one, I will review the reviews I've received for the previous one. For example, in chapter 3, I'll review the reviews I got for chapter 2.  
  
Chapter 1: Introduction  
  
Sally, Theta and Kelly, the Fann triplets, are the biggest fans of Sonic, Tails and Knuckles in the town Bodopolis. Their initials reveal which character each girl especially likes: Sally likes Sonic the most, Theta has her eyes on Tails, and Kelly is fond of Knuckles. They have special skills and equipment that allow them to copy the abilities of their idols.  
  
Sally is an ace at gymnastics. She also uses her Sonic the Hedgehog skateboard to go really fast. The leader of the group often keeps her hair in a ribbon to keep sudden gusts of wind from blowing it in her face.  
Theta is the brains of the team, and gets a special gleam in her eyes whenever she gets an idea. Her Sonic the Hedgehog electronic propeller beanie allows her to fly for a short time.  
Kelly has a cool Sonic the Hedgehog backpack in which she stores her portable hang glider and grappling hook. She's the daredevil and fierce one of the three.  
  
The Fann girls once had a run-in with their idols, and saved them from Dr. Ivo Robotnik's clutches. The girls are unmatched in their love for the blue blur and his pals... or are they?  
  
What am I talking about, you ask? There are three other individuals who love Sonic and friends as much as the girls do. Their names are T.J., (his name is Steven but he prefers to be called T.J.) Joe and Brandon.  
T.J., Joe and Brandon were endowed with the powers of Sonic, Knuckles and Tails, respectively, when the latter trio was captured by Robotnik in a similar event to the one described above, and passed their powers to the former group so they could come to the rescue.  
The two groups have never met, except for one incident where T.J. and Kelly met on a cruise ship, but the ultimate clash is about to occur. Take my word for it. ;-)  
  
Well, that's it for now. After I get a review or two, I'll get things moving with Chapter 2. Gotta go!  
  
A bit of Sonic trivia: Years ago, Sonic was ranked the most recognizable pop-culture creation in America. (And you thought he was popular TODAY!) 


	2. New neighbors, new dilemmas

The Fan(n) Girls II  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
  
Author's note: Bet you didn't expect Chapter 2 so soon, huh? I'm actually very excited about continuing this story. Well, time to get things moving.  
  
Reviewing the reviewing:  
  
Review 1: Cinnamon w/ Daimond (user ID: 374883)  
  
"Hey this is a great introduction...I hope you'll get some more out soon! I liked the first one and I'm sure I'll like this one just as much as the other one...I think that that's pretty interesting but, I have to go and eat dinner now...I'll boe on more later...:)"  
  
Well, Cinnamon, you asked for more and you got more. That's what I like, support.  
  
Review 2: sonicgirl12 (user ID: 362758)  
  
"I KNOW this is gonna get good!"  
  
How do you know? You're not psychic. (Just kidding, thanks.)  
  
Chapter 2: New neighbors, new dilemmas  
  
Sally was very excited. She and Theta and Kelly were getting new neighbors. As the moving van pulled up to the house, two men began unloading box after box from the van.  
Meanwhile, three boys got out of the van and walked toward the fence that separated their property from the Fann property. They talked as they walked, and the girls couldn't help but overhear.  
"So Brandon," one of the boys said, "are you excited about moving to a new house?" "Yes, Joe," another boy replied. "I bet I'll enjoy scenic Bodopolis. How about you, T.J.?"  
Kelly gasped. T.J.? That was the name of the boy she had met aboard the cruise ship that one time. Immediately she used her grappling hook to get to the top of a nearby tree.  
Theta started up her electronic propeller beanie and hovered to the branch Kelly was sitting on, with Sally holding Theta's leg. Together the girls looked at the boys as they sat down on a curb.  
The tree was just high enough to allow Sally, Kelly and Theta to jump down to the other side of the fence, which they did. Then they walked over to the boys.  
Kelly spoke first. "T.J.? Is that you? It's a surprise that you, of all people, would move next door to us. Who are your friends?" "Funny, I was about to ask you that," replied T.J.  
"I'm Sally," said Sally, "and that's my sister Theta. Pleased to meet you." "Same here," replied Brandon. "I'm Brandon. This is my friend Joe. Wanna play with us awhile?"  
The Fann girls agreed. Soon everyone was playing around the house while the movers continued carrying box after box into the house. Everything seemed perfect.  
In the backyard, Sally had drawn two parallel lines across the back patio, and T.J. had set up ten bowling pins at the far end. Now both stood at the other end.  
"Watch this," said Sally as she grabbed a basketball and rolled it at the pins. "I was president of the school bowling league." The basketball knocked all ten pins to the ground.  
"Not bad," said T.J. as he reset the pins. "But let me show you this." T.J. walked back to where Sally was standing, and gave her the thumbs-up sign.  
Sally was rather shocked when she saw hedgehog quills jet out of T.J.'s back. What really got her, however, was when T.J. went into a Spin-Dash and scattered the pins all over the patio. Only one pin remained.  
After Sally cleared the knocked-over pins away, T.J. charged up another Spin-Dash in an effort to knock over the one remaining pin. He didn't make it.  
A huge net lowered and caught T.J. The net was attached to the hovercraft of none other than Dr. Ivo Robotnik, the fiend who was Sonic's worst enemy.  
T.J. tried to use a Spin-Dash to break the net open, but to no avail. The net was made of steel fibers, and T.J. just couldn't cut it. Robotnik was very crafty indeed.  
Then Robotnik leaned over the side of the hovercraft and spoke to T.J. "Ah, I have finally caught you..." Robotnik paused for effect. "Sonic the Hedgehog!"  
This puzzled T.J. "What are you talking about? I'm not Sonic! I-" he said. "SILENCE!" replied Robotnik. "I saw your quills stick out of your kid disguise and that trademark Spin-Dash. What other proof do I need?"  
Realizing that it was no use to argue, T.J. fell silent. "Okay," said Robotnik. "I have Sonic, but where are Knuckles and Tails?" Then his eyes fell on a grappling hook attached to a drainpipe.  
Together, Kelly and Joe scaled the side of the house. "Wow, Joe," said Kelly, "I never expected to meet anyone as big fans of Sonic as my sisters and me."  
"Same here," said Joe. Then they both turned their attention to climbing up a few feet more. While Kelly was doing this, she heard Joe yell. She stopped climbing and looked. He was gone!  
Joe had joined T.J. in Robotnik's net. "But I tell you," Joe yelled, "I'm not..." T.J. cut him off. "It's no use, Joe. He wouldn't believe I wasn't Sonic either."  
Now that he had "Knuckles," Robotnik looked at the air above the driveway, where Brandon and Theta were hovering side by side. "So a yellow light came out of nowhere and struck you?" Theta asked.  
"Yea," replied Brandon. "Only it was more of an orange color. But you get the ide- AHHHHH!" This reply puzzled Theta, who at first didn't notice that Brandon had been kidnapped. You can imagine her surprise when she found out that she was talking to empty air!  
The girls regrouped and looked up at Robotnik, now that the boys had been captured. Kelly tossed her grappling hook at Robotnik, but he wouldn't fall for the same trick twice. He shifted the hovercraft's position, and the hook fell and hit Sally on the head.  
"Darn!" said Kelly as Sally rubbed her head. "That egghead is getting smarter! Not only did he use a steel net, but he also avoided my grappling hook!"  
"I HEARD THAT!" yelled Robotnik, annoyed by this insult. "That's it. I'm leaving! Oh, and sorry for the headache, Sally." Robotnik fled before the girls got a chance to find out where he was going.  
"This is a bad start to a friendship," said Theta. "Now we have no idea where the egghead is off to! What do we do now?" The girls enjoyed calling Robotnik "egghead."  
  
I hate to end this chapter at such a cliffhanger, but I had to end it somewhere. As always, I appreciate your opinions, so show that you appreciate (or don't appreciate) my story by reviewing it. Thanks. 


	3. The search

The Fan(n) Girls II  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
  
Author's note: If you're wondering why you haven't heard from me in a while, it's because I was away on a vacation to Washington DC. Why hasn't TJSW submitted a review for this story so far? After all, he must know about this. Here's Chapter 3, fresh from the oven!  
  
Reviewing the reviewing:  
  
Review 1: Shadow's Girl12 (used to be sonicgirl12, user ID: 362758)  
  
"You never know...  
  
Suzy: *laughing* Eggman is such an idiot!"  
  
Who's Suzy? I don't know any Suzy.  
  
Review 2: The Story Girl (user ID: 358416)  
  
"You know, if you look up 'idiot' in the dictionary, you'll find Eggman's picture. (j/k)  
  
Anyway, this is just as good as the first one, and I hope you update soon."  
  
That's odd, I didn't see it there. And I had to look up "idiot" in the dictionary when I was asked for a description of my best friend. (Just kidding.)  
  
Review 3: CW Cyrix (user ID: 383052)  
  
"I'm not even going to ask how Dr. Robotnik mistakened the Sonic Warriors for the original Sonic characters... Good story though so far."  
  
Obviously you never read the story that introduced the Sonic Warriors. Oh, and that's "mistook."  
  
Chapter 3: The search  
  
As you may recall: The Sonic Warriors had just moved in next door to the Fann Girls, and their relationship was off to a rough start. Dr. Robotnik had kidnapped T.J., Joe and Brandon, assuming that they were Sonic, Knuckles and Tails, and got away. Now what?  
  
Sally, Theta and Kelly were in T.J.'s room. "Well, Theta," said Kelly, "Dr. Robotnik has made off with our new friends, and we have no idea where he's fled to."  
"That's not entirely true," replied Theta. "Remember last time something like this happened? If I remember correctly, Robotnik's base was in a jungle. And if any of Robotnik's bases was in a jungle, it was the one in..."  
"THE MYSTIC RUINS!" all three gasped in unison. Theta glanced over at the Segaª Dreamcast plugged into a large screen TV. Then she looked at T.J.'s old block set, then a chair in front of a dresser, then a desk fan on top of the dresser.  
Sally noticed a gleam in Theta's eyes. "17.4 seconds," said Kelly, stopping her stopwatch. "That's longer than usual. She must have a complex plan."  
Without hesitation, Theta whispered in Kelly's ear, then Sally's. Kelly walked over to fetch the block set while Sally put Sonic Adventure in the Dreamcast and turned it on.  
Then Kelly built a block ramp in front of the large-screen TV, which displayed Sonic jumping into the trolley car that led to the jungle in the Mystic Ruins.  
When everything was ready, Sally placed her skateboard in front of the chair, and kneeled in front of it, facing the block ramp. Theta and Kelly held the ramp still.  
Taking a deep breath, Sally charged up speed in her skateboard, then blasted forward as if jet-propelled. She zoomed up the block ramp and right through the TV screen, almost knocking Sonic off the cliff.  
Kelly then stood on the chair while Theta turned on the desk fan. Jumping up and opening her hang glider, Kelly caught the fan's wind and was thrusted forward into the TV screen to join Sally.  
Now Theta turned on her propeller beanie and flew into the TV screen to join the other two. Sally and Kelly had just finished explaining the whole thing to Sonic.  
Sonic and Sally jumped down the cliff to the jungle trail. Kelly opened her hang glider and caught a breeze toward the base. Theta turned on her beanie and flew to the other side.  
It was then that Sally noticed a note on the floor. She picked it up and tried to read it. "This is in some sort of foreign language or something," she said after a moment. "It's all Greek to me."  
"Greek?" said Theta, taking the note. "I don't think this is Greek. This must be the ancient language of the echidna that few people know. Joe must've wrote this."  
Theta handed the note to Kelly. "Wait a second," said Kelly. "This looks like plain English to me. That must be because I like Knuckles so much."  
"Enough stalling," said Sonic. "What does it say?" Kelly slowly read it. "Dear Kelly, I am writing this to you because I'm sure you can decipher it."  
Kelly took a deep breath and continued. "The bridge up ahead leads to Robotnik's base. He has taken us to the prison section. Be careful, T.J. heard Robotnik mention something about Sally meeting her match. Joe."  
  
Well now, looks as if the girls are making good time. But what awaits them in the base? We'll just have to wait and see. As always, I appreciate your opinions, so show your opinions by reviewing. Thanks.  
  
A bit of Sonic trivia: I forgot to add this section in Chapter 2, so I'll supply two bits of trivia here. Are you ready?  
  
Perhaps everyone's favorite bonus round is the one in the original Genesis version of Sonic the Hedgehog. It featured gigantic rotating mazes which could be a little disorienting at times, but if you could hold your senses for enough time to reach the Chaos Emerald at the end, it was yours. What happened when you collected them all? I won't spoil it for those of you who haven't seen it yet.  
  
You may never believe this, but Sonic was actually based on Mickey Mouse. 


End file.
